Emotion -A Neville Luna Fanfic
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: A Nuna / Leville fanfic...Neville tries to understand why Luna hides her emotion.A bit of fluff.Rated T for safety,its actually mostly K ,but..please read to find out more,and Trust me,the Story's not as bad as the Summary! It's a One-shot!Please R&R!


**Me:Hi!So,this is my first Nuna story...actually my first HP story,though I have been imagining quite a ,have fun reading!**

**And,a small WARNING,some words might be deleted,as I have that problem with my other stories too...**

**Disclaimer:I'm on FF for Harry Potter's sake...So, no I don't.**

Emotionless...No, that's a word to express people who are cruel and..and anti-sociable and .Luna's not cruel to others...she just...likes helping them,in well..a different a very different way.

I looked at my girlfriend,yes,sitting on the Ravenclaw table,in The Great long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders like a river of gold,curling at the bottom.

Her emotions hidden away by her dreamy expression,which was almost always in her face.I looked over to the and Ginny were embracing,enjoying the time with each other after the War.

So were Malfoy and Hermione .Who knew that they had a secret going all along?

I walked up to the table, taking an empty seat besides her, and started to play with a strand of her hair. She looked over, with an expression that said that she didn't notice me coming. I smiled sadly. Luna's Uncle and his family had died in the War. had come to give her the news, and was currently staying at Hogwarts. And there he was, sitting with a blank expression on his usually happy face and tear tracks staining his face as the bright sunlight, diverging into rays through the glass window, fell onto his face. I looked back at Luna.

"Neville, you have some nargles flying over there..."she said dreamily, pointing out somewhere behind me, towards Xenophillius Lovegood watched as a flicker of sadness passed by her eyes, just a small flicker...

I smiled at her, kissed her cheek lightly, before feeling heat rush up to my face. I could swear that I was beet red in the face. I stood up and walked up to Mr. .Lovegood. Just as I was behind him,"Ah.. ..."he said, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Y-You can c-cal me N-N-Neville, Sir."I replied, taken aback a bit. He turned back, his stormy grey eyes stared at me, as if looking through my very soul. Just the way they had, when Luna and I had started dating and she had taken me to meet him.

"Call me Xenophillius, my boy. "he answered, looking back directly into the sunlight, lightly squinting his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry about your b-brother..."

"Don't ,Audrey and Suzanne shall always be with us...in our stomachs."Wait..wasn't that supposed to be heart?

"About Luna..."

"Ah!How is she?"He looked over at the Ravenclaw table where she sat,playing with a pair of butterbeer cork earrings,which matched her necklace.

"I wanted y-your p-p-permission for...um a-asking L-Luna..."to my surprise he smiled at me before patting me on the back.

"You have my permission to ask now , take care of her."

"Not now!I meant after...we fulfil our careers...When she's about nineteen.."He nodded with a serene expression.

That was five tears here I was,looking at the body of my Father-in-law.I felt a batch of fresh tears stain my cheeks,running over the already dried out tracks.I looked over at my wife of two years,Luna Longbottom.

Yesterday,we were sleeping when at 3:17am,we had received a patronus,from the Head of Department of mysteries,saying that the had been an attack in the Lovegood printing machines,magazines,furniture,everything destroyed,and Xenophillius Lovegood .The word ringed in my 's hold on me slightly tightened, as she buried her face into my torso,as the coffin was lowered into the ,still,no sign of at all.I stroked her hair gently,trying to soothe her, before I was called away,by the secretary of the head of DoM.

" ..?Son-in-law to the late Lovegood and husband to Luna Lovegood,now Longbottom?"

"Yeah..."I said awkwardly.

"Lovegood was attacked by Death Eaters. We found the traces of magic from the wand of-"

"Just save it. I don't want to know whom the Ministry couldn't save my Dad from. You couldn't. Just admit it already."I suddenly said, before walking away. I watched Luna, her expression unreadable. Jogging up to her, I brought her into a hug, waiting for her to return it. That didn't happen...

I sighed audibly, before feeling a few drops of water fall on .We stood there, together in the rain, as the on looked at us, as they shielded themselves against the light drizzle. Though it was just a drizzle, it felt as if the whole world had fallen into a darkness.

It had been about four hours from when we had come back from the cemetery, and Luna hadn't shed a tear, up till now. Teddy Lupin,Harry's Godson had come to attend the ceremonies too. So had Draco guy I thought to be strong, had cried. Somehow or the other. But to find the strongest person to be my wife, was surprising. I still remember, when we heard of the news, I had broken down, Luna consoling me by muttering sweet nothings to me.

How can somebody be so...strong? Was it because that she was teased as Luna 'Loony' Lovegood?Or because she didn't have that many friends in Ravenclaw? Or because the fact that she was bullied by SO many people? The possibilities were endless.

The face of Xenophillius Lovegood, still hovered in my mind. His happy face when he had heard Luna and I were dating, his sad and in approving one when Luna and I had a fight. And lastly, his lifeless dead one. I felt something unpleasant coming up my throat, and ran straight to the toilet, and vomited ,we hadn't eaten anything that day except for a few berries.

Just I was exiting the room, I caught sight of something. Droplets of water by the sink, which presumable had a similar look as tears do. I walked out, to find Luna sitting Theresa photo in her hands, with a single tear on the frame of the photo.

"Luna…"she looked up, her eyes red, and just a single tear track on her left cheek. I took a seat next to her, my arm around her, and the other hand on the frame, tracing the light outlines. She unconsciously put her head on my shoulder, as I squeezed her arm soothingly.

"It's not okay,Luna"

"Huh?" she asked,dazily.

"I said, it's not okay."

"What's not okay,Nev?You're not hurt somewhere are you?"she got up, keeping the frame on the table, and turned around with an alert look on her face. I sighed, before putting my hands on her shoulders, and making her sit back again.

"No,Luna,I'm fine….It's just that-"

"Is anybody else hurt? Ginny ,Harry,Hermione?"

"No, listen to me. No one's hurt. It's just that….just that-"he looked at her silvery-grey eyes, feeling nervous.

"-just that…..you shouldn't bottle up what you feel, fa-I mean our father just died…I know you feel bad that you couldn't spend more time with him….."I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline in my body, "And you should tell others, at least me about what you feel bad or angry about, cries, Luna. Sometime or the other. It's not a weakness, it just shows that you care."I felt her hug me, and turned to find a bob of blonde hair, just below my neck, and put my arms around her. As we embraced comfortably on the couch, I felt my vest get wet,just slightly. Luna's head bobbed up slightly, breaking me free of the trance of her minty-chocolaty fragrance. She silently looked up, and so did knew I would find mistletoe there?

But if you think we broke tradition, for the emotional moment, you're just utterly wrong. Very very wrong.

**Me:So,If you liked the story,please go on and review!Criticism accepted!Please review! **


End file.
